User blog:EpicGuineaPig900919/Things that should be added
This is a list of things I think should be added into the game (Yeah, yeah, I know this wiki isn't full of devs. That's not the point. These are ideas :D). #Storm: A power to be added with the event. You get it from Dark Surge. Scales with psychic. You have to train psychic and punch power. Amount depends on total power. When you use it, a big storm cloud appears overhead and it does 10 random strikes which stun people and hurt them a lot. #Fragments: New currency. You can get 1 fragment per quest complete and 1 is equal to 1,000 tokens. you also get "Change" which is just a bunch of leftover tokens for if you overpayed fragments. #NPC Villains/Heroes: NPC villains/heroes are able to be differentiated by tags and clothing. You can kill a hero for -2 reputation. You can kill a villain for +2 reputation. There are arena areas around the map where you fight them. Each arena has a different total power recommendation so they don't kill you in one hit. Heroes and villains can be seen fighting when close. #Player arena: There are 3 big arenas around the map where players can fight undisturbed. There are also private arenas that are bought with 5 robux and they dissapear when you exit the game. You can invite or kick players from your private arena. Permanant private arenas can be bought with 200 robux. #Full auras: The more total power you have, the bigger your aura gets. When your avatar is fully covered it grows no more. Your aura is full at 1B total power. You can shrink your aura with a bar in settings. #Costumes: Custom costumes for your avatar can be bought in a building. It costs 100 tokens per color, cape, cloak, or chest symbol. #Chests: Token stashes hidden around the map. Randomly generated. Usually found in caves, subways, or underwater. Villains will steal chests when they find one. Killing a villain who stole a chest adds the tokens in the chest and 1 extra reputation to you. #Destructible Enviroment: All buildings and bridges can fall apart, explode, etc. Npc construction workers come after 5 minutes and take 1 minute to fix it. They cannot die. Training areas can be destroyed too, but it will not stop players from using them. #Innocent NPCs: Citizens that walk in the streets and sidewalks. You will lose tokens and reputation for killing them. Think twice next time you shoot a seeker or energy sphere for no reason. #Robberys/Heists/Attacks: Villain NPCs have a 10% chance of grouping together and robbing/heisting/attacking buildings. All buildings can now be entered. villain NPCs will also attack inoccent NPCs. You gain 500 tokens for saving innocents and 1,000 tokens for saving heroes. Killing a hero takes away 500 tokens. Don't worry about saving attacks that much though, because hero NPCs can handle it themselves sometimes. Killing villains who took part in an attack gives twice the reputation. Killing a hero who saved and attack subracts twice the reputation. What do you think? Comment your ideas! Category:Blog posts